Playboy
by Broken Solstice
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian Halloween.


Kurt sips at his drink sitting at the counter where he watches everyone on the floor dance and grind mindlessly against each other, but his gaze zeroes in on one specific man.

His body is sticky with sweat and perspiration while he arches against the hard body behind him, grinding into him slowly. But it doesn't feel the same as with a certain somebody. He glands over to the where the bartender is, across the room. And he sees Kurt watching him. Intently, while he order another drink.

Sebastian shudders when his eyes connect with the others. His clothes suddenly feeling even tighter before. In his short black vest decorated with a little bow tie and his black shorts, so short you can't even call them shorts.

The fake ears above his head bobs when he grinds harder against the body behind him.

"Fuck." Sebastian breathes out when Kurt twists his finger into a 'come hither', motioning him to go to him. Reluctantly, Sebastian pushes away from the hot body behind him and shuffles his way to Kurt. Sitting next to Kurt, he sees that Kurt has ordered him a drink, pushing it in front of Sebastian.

"How could you have worn that here?" Kurt asks, looking Sebastian up and down, studying his outfit of choose for this special event. It's not the most skimpy outfit here, there are other more... revealing outfits here.

Sebastian smirks at Kurt's question "It's Halloween. I'm just keeping tradition. You know, dressing up and all." This time Sebastian looks Kurt from head to toe. "You should have worn something besides that mask. Something more skin revealing. Because my costume is fucking _sexy._"

_And_ you should wear something that doesn't look so gay Kurt thinks. But he can't deny that Sebastian _does _look hot. He swears that the whole fucking bar is staring lustfully at him. He notices the wide grin on the other's face when he notices he's been staring at his ass. Shit.

"Mm... You like what you see?" Sebastian shifts in his seat, chest twisting to face Kurt, giving him of a view. His hand flies to the flash of skin on his stomach and proceeds to lift and unbutton the vest _thathardlycoversanything_. He moves his other arm from the table to the back of Kurt's head, fingers twisting into his gelled locks and twisting them in his fingers. Sebastian pulls their faces together but not into a kiss; Sebastian moves his mouth to Kurt's ear.

"You want me to fuck you?" He removes his hand from his body so that he could trail it to the waistband of the back of Kurt's pants. Feeling it possessively. Kurt arches back into him, but his hand quickly moves to the front of Kurt's jeans.

Sebastian licks his lips deliciously, touching the hardness underneath the clothing. "...Or you could fuck me...?" His voice getting deeper as he whispers hoarsely into Kurt's ear, feeling him shiver against him. The fingers in Kurt's hair tugs his head back, revealing creamy, pale skin on Kurt's neck and Sebastian nips lightly on Kurt's chin, the feeling of stubble on his lips making him groan.

Kurt looks around the room, stopping when he notices that many eyes were on them. He pulls out of Sebastian's grasp. "As fun as that sounds, I suggest we take this elsewhere."

"Aw darn. I was hoping we could give them a free show." Sebastian pretends to pout, pulling away as he wraps his arms around Kurt's neck so that they're still touching. "Haha, let's go," He pulls Kurt up and leads, "To the bathroom."

"Oh God, yes," Kurt chuckles, "To the dirty bathroom, we go."

By the times they get there, pants are unbuckled and shirts are shed. Their hands tangled in each other's hair, and mouth sucking and nipping against lips. "Sebastian," Kurt breathes, "In the stall... Go in the stall."

Sebastian pulls them into the stall. Hidden from the eyes of wandering people. He shucks his shorts and tosses them to the dirty ground, pushing his vest the rest of the way off. The ears still attached above his head. kurt gets pushed onto the toilet seat, hands grabbing him all over and the next thing he knows, his clothes are all gone and a warm body is straddling his thighs.

"Fuck, do you have a condom?" Kurt asks, stopping Sebastian from doing anything else. He shakes his head, but at this point, Kurt really doesn't care.

Sebastian already has two fingers, flushed to the knuckles, inside his clenching hole. Kurt can't see because of the way Sebastian pushes his ass back and he's fingering himself from the back. Kurt licks at his one digits and seek out where Sebastian's fingers are thrusting in and out. He nudges his finger beside Sebastian's, and with permission, he pushes them in. Sebastian gives a cry while Kurt grunts, marveling at the tightness squeezing his fingers.

"Kurt, fuck, I'm ready. Please, I'm ready. Take them out." Kurt obeys and let's Sebastian grab hold of his cock and leads it to his swollen entrance, watching him sink down slowly on his cock until he bottoms out. Watching his own cock go in. "I'm moving."

In no time, Sebastian grinds against him, getting rid of the pressure in Kurt's hardness. Thrusting his hips down onto Kurt's lap. The sound of skin slapping echoes around the room along with panting and groans.

"I'm close," Sebastian pants. Hands stroking furiously on his leaking cock. He arches in a silent scream when Kurt shifts and strikes the spot inside him, thrusting continuously at his prostate. Sebastian buries his face into Kurt's hair, bringing Kurt's own to bury into his chest and shoulder. The ears bobbing. His hips continue his rhythm up and down, front to back.

Sebastian screams his release when Kurt strokes alongside his hand. Come spraying across his chest, over a nipple and some on his chin.

"Ooh, fuck Kurt. Stop moving for a minute..." Sebastian gasps, releasing his softening cock and bringing it to the back of Kurt's neck and pulling close 'til their foreheads touch. His breath even out a bit after a moment, and things start to become less hazy. He realizes Kurt still hasn't come yet, feeling the hardness inside him making him moan.

Sebastian lifts off him, ignoring the 'fuck, Sebastian' from Kurt. He settles onto his knees on the hard floor of the bathroom and lowers his head between Kurt's legs. Intending to suck him off. He licks at the slit where the cum is beading from before relaxing his throat and taking him in, all the way. He hums, which he knows affects Kurt with the vibrations.

Fingers tighten in his hair, tugging. Sebastian's fingers trails up his legs, to his thigh, and between his legs until his fingertips find Kurt's entrance.

Kurt gives a sigh when he feels the finger against his hole, pushing back a little to get them in.

Sebastian releases his cock and collects some come on his fingers before going back and circling around the entrance and pushing them in. Kurt groans and Sebastian continues to work his cock into submission.

Kurt squeezes tighter onto Sebastian's hair and he comes in down his throat. Feeling Sebastian swallow and his fingers slowing their thrusting. He feels the other boy give a small shudder and a whimper, and only then did he realize that Sebastian had climaxed again. The harsh breathing against the inside of his thigh.

Arms circle around Sebastian, lifting him up to settle, once again, on top of Kurt. He lies slumped against him, breathing heavily on Kurt's neck.

"Well, that was fun." Sebastian smiles against Kurt's sweat-soaked skin. Moving off him.

"Mm," Kurt shifts, picking up his clothes from where they had fallen. Watching Sebastian bend down to pick up his own clothes.

They both smirk at each other because of how disheveled they look right now.

"Can't wait 'til next year."


End file.
